A Continuation
by linguisticsrock
Summary: Thanks to an overwhelming response to my proposal of a sequel, here is the next installment of Fablehaven: The Real Story, I HIGHLY suggest you read that before this, or else you will be VERY confused
1. Chapter 1

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**Thanks to an overwhelming response, here is the sequel to Fablehaven: The Real Story.**

**Gavin POV**

**Now that their leader was incapacitated, the Society was slowly falling into shambles. The Knights had been spreading the word far and wide that the Sphinx was captured, everyone inside the magical world knew.**

**The Society was not nearly as much of threat now that it was leaderless, with no plan, and without the courage of the Sphinx.**

**We had gotten word that several die-hard Society members had actually killed themselves when they heard that the Sphinx was captured, and the rest were going into hiding.**

**We were now focusing our efforts on finding Warren. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. Seth didn't know where the vents to the other dimension were, or what they looked like. Therefore, he was trying to find the extra dimension, and then follow it's paths back to our world.**

**As it turns out, there are a whole lot of other dimensions. We could rule out some immediately, the ones bigger than a room, the ones covered in fire, the ones covered in water. **

**But about 1/3 of them were just like Warren's, small, indiscreet, just places that were used to store and hide things. **

**We had narrowed our search substantially over the last few weeks, though. Leaving only about two-hundred dimensions to search through.**

**Seth's mind was a little distractible, though. We found that if he tried to look into the Oculus for more than an hour, his mind would wander, and he would end up losing his concentration, so the Sorenson's set a time limit of 45 minutes. **

**I could tell that Seth wanted to look into the artifact longer, but he was also slightly relieved that he could get away some times. **

**Meanwhile, Kendra was slowly but surely healing. She could now walk without feeling like her whole body would split in half, and she could stand up for periods of 10 minutes.**

**I still felt guilt for hurting her, but she had assured me so soundly that it had been for the best, that the only part that **_**really hurt me was that I couldn't kiss her normally.**_

_**At the moment, Seth was looking into the Oculus, and I figured I would go upstairs and watch for a while.**_

_**It was interesting, the way that his entire mind was encompassed within the object. Sometimes, I felt tempted to touch it myself, but then I would remember the image of Kendra convulsing, unable to let go, and my mind shuddered away from it.**_

_**I went into the second room in the attic, and watched Seth as he sifted through the monumental amount of information.**_

_**After a few minutes, I was about to leave, but I felt something change. Seth was no longer looking through multiple things, he was focusing. Converging all his concentration on one spot. **_

_**I watched nervously as he let go of the artifact.**_

_**As soon as his hand was clear, he whooped and shouted, "I FOUND HIM!!!!"**_

_**Reviews are love : )!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Continuation

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

WARREN IS FOUND!!! But where??? Read to find out ; )

Seth POV

I found him! I couldn't stinkin' believe that I found him! After what felt like a gazillion years, I had found him!

I ran down the stairs and into my grandparents' room. "I FOUND HIM!" I yelled again. "YOU GUYS! I FOUND HIM!" Everyone rushed into the living room and began peppering me with questions.

"You found Warren?" "Where are the vents?" "How do we find them?" "What do they look like?" This was hurting my brain. "SHUT UP!" I yelled, "Listen, I found Warrens dimension. The vents to it are hidden in Colorado. They're hidden in some really old house, an abandoned cabin somewhere out in the middle of the Rockies."

"They're weird looking things." I continued, "They look like places where all the light in the room is just centered. Everywhere is black except for that spot."

Kendra looked confused, "But… now that we know where he is, how do we get him _out?"_

_That pretty much stumped everybody. But Gavin spoke after a few seconds, "I bet Andromeda would know how. She was the original owner, and she's a wizardess, she's seen all kinds of magic. I bet she would help us, if I asked her."_

_That sounded promising, "When do we leave?" I asked, hoping that we would actually get to leave._

"_You are not going anywhere." Grandpa started, "But Gavin, I deem it necessary that you go." Gavin looked apprehensive, "Um… Mr. Sorenson, Andromeda said that if I ever saw her again that I had to bring Kendra. She was sort of… fascinated by how much I… admired her. She wanted to see her."_

_Grandpa looked Gavin up and down, "If this Andromeda can help us, we owe her a huge debt, the least we could do… Can I trust you Gavin?"_

_I'd never seen Grandpa look at someone so intensely before, he looked like he was trying to look into his soul. And he looked like he was succeeding. _

_Gavin looked right back at him and replied, "Of course." _

_Grandpa sighed and sat back in his chair, "Okay, you'll leave on the next flight out."_

_I know it's short!!!! Please review : ) _


	3. Chapter 3

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**KENDRA AND GAVIN ARE GOING ON A QUEST!!!!**

**Gavin POV**

**Kendra and I were on a plane to the Himalayas, and I was happy that I was seeing Andromeda again.**

**My time with her had been strained, not on her part, but I had constantly been depressed and pained. I was sure that being around a moody me wasn't fun. I wanted to apologize and show her that I wasn't always like that.**

**Meanwhile, Kendra and I were watching "Monster vs. Aliens" on her I-pod. It was funny, and it helped relieve the tension we had over Warren.**

**After a few hours, the plane landed and Kendra and I went to go find a hotel.**

**We were in a pretty small town in China, but we went sight-seeing anyway. After checking in to our hotel, we went to go check stuff out.**

**There was a little market-place in the middle of the town, and we went to go look at things. There were terra-cotta pots and jade jewelry, oriental rugs and food.**

**While Kendra was looking at the rugs, I bought her a jade necklace. It was a simple circle with a silver casing, but I thought she'd like it, and I had the vendor wrap it up in box and paper.**

**After an exhausting day of that, we returned to our hotel and went to sleep. **

**The next day we got to work, I rented a car, and we headed up into the mountains. We were allowed to drive within a mile of the preserve before the roads were completely obliterated by snow.**

**The entrance had a distracter spell normally, but the keeper of the sanctuary was sympathetic to the Knights, and had granted us access to his property.**

**We hiked up to the gates of the preserve, and promptly entered. We started hiking to Andromeda's cave immediately, we had left early enough that we should get there before dusk.**

**Sure enough, just as the sun went down, we were entering Andromeda's domain. The whole space around her cave was bare and lonely looking, apparently she didn't like visitors much.**

**When we reached the entrance I muttered, " Andromeda , vos exspectata mihi hic , sum ego licitus inside?" Just like she had taught me.**

**The door opened, and we entered. Andromeda was standing next to her favorite chair, looking like she was ready to pounce someone. **

**When she saw me her pose softened, "Gavin, I have missed you." She approached us and hugged me. "And you must be Kendra? I have waited very long to see you." Kendra nodded, and she hugged her as well.**

**She directed us to the couch across from her chair, and said, "Well, I assume this more than just a social meeting. What do you need?"**

**Andromeda wasn't beating around the bush , so I didn't either, "You remember when Navarog trapped Warren in your knapsack? We've found the vents, and we want to know if there's a way to get him out."**

**Andromeda sat back and looked thoughtful, "If you know where the vents are, then I could give you a mixture that will widen the vents, and make it possible to crawl through. It would take a lot of my energy, but I will do it for you."**

**YEAH WE HAVE FOUND A WAY TO GET WARREN OUT OF HIS EXTRA-DIMENSION, REVIEWN ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

A Continuation

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

Seth POV

I was angry. Once again I was sitting here stuck at home, while Kendra was off on some great adventure thing. I mean really, I was a Knight now, andI had special abilities that qualified me for that.

And yet I was at home.

And even better, Kendra and Gavin, were like… dating? No not really they weren't dating, they were just… I don't even know what to call it.

But instead of sending two guys, or a brother and sister, Grandpa was sending the lovers! And he didn't even send chaperones. They could be… I didn't even want to think about it.

It was just so incredibly aggravating, and it made me want to rip off some heads. Really, I'd already decapitated several of the old dolls in the attic.

Gavin had called Grandpa last night saying that Andromeda had known what to do, and she would give us the materials to do it.

I was glad about that, but I was still ticked off.

Gavin had said that Andromeda would have the things they needed ready in about 3 days, and they would fly home.

I hoped to high heaven that they wouldn't have anything cool happen in those 72 hours.

Kendra POV

When Gavin and I got back to the hotel, I was exhausted, and dirty. We'd woken up terribly early, and walked an awfully long ways.

I grabbed a towel, and went to take a hot shower. I took my time, and was in there for nearly half an hour.

I changed into my pajama's and went out into the room.

A little box was sitting on my bed. It was wrapped prettily and had a small card and a ribbon on top. I turned over the little piece of cardstock and read, _Just to let you know I care, Gavin._

I smiled and untied the ribbon, and opened the box. A beautiful jade necklace looked up at me. Gavin knew me too well, green was my favorite color, and I loved this style of necklace.

I looked at the clock, it was nearly 11:00, Gavin would probably be asleep or in the shower, so I resolved to wear the necklace tomorrow, and went to sleep.

When I woke up that morning, I changed, and put on the necklace. It was so pretty. I knocked on Gavin's door, no one answered, so I went down to breakfast.

Gavin was already there, wolfing down pancakes. I grabbed some yogurt, and sat by him. He smiled when he saw the necklace.

I grinned back, and no words were needed. We ate breakfast in a comradely silence. Then we left to explore some more of China.

I know it's short, again. But it was just such a good place to stop! Hate me if you want to, but review about your hate!!! (Or love, in fact love would be preferable ;))


	5. Chapter 5

A Continuation

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

Oh my gosh, people, I have been so busy. This weekend is my towns bi-centennial and good crap it's been crazy! Yesterday after school, I had to go help the boys a tutor finish their Indian Heritage float. Then I had to help my brother finish his Boy Scout float. After that I had to go play piano at the Nursing Home. Then today I had to march in the parade with our band. BUT HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER!!!!

Gavin POV

Kendra and I headed back to Andromeda's cave on Thursday. When we got there I was shocked. Andromeda had told me that making the potion would drain her energy but when she got there, I felt bad for even asking her to do this.

She was lying on her coach, all the color was completely drained from her face. Her hair was fanned out everywhere, and her breathing was labored.

We hurried over to her, and Kendra started giving instructions, "Gavin, go get a pillow and some blankets, after that go get a rag with some water on it."

I hurried to go do what she had told me, and I heard Kendra asking Andromeda if she needed anything else.

We propped up her head, and covered her with a blanket, Kendra got a potion that Andromeda said would help restore her energy. Soon Andromeda was able to sit up, and we talked.

Andromeda told us that she had finished the potion, and she directed us to the right cupboard.

The concoction was a deep, royal blue, with little flecks of sparkle in it. When I looked at it closely, it seemed like a little piece if the night sky.

We stayed with Andromeda for a few more hours, then headed off the preserve, then boarded a plane, and headed home.

Seth POV

They were supposed to be coming home today, and I hadn't heard about anything cool yet. Maybe I would get lucky and their trip would be completely uneventful. Then I heard Grandma scream.

I ran outside to see what was going on. I saw Kendra and Gavin, with a flaming car, wrapped around a tree, behind them.

Kendra was supporting a bleeding, burnt Gavin, while she herself looked like she was going to fall over dead.

We all ran towards them, quickly taking Gavin's weight off of Kendra laying him down on the ground, and making Kendra sit.

After assuring that picking them up wouldn't hurt them, Dale picked up Kendra, and Tanu picked up Gavin, and they carried them into the house.

There goes my hopes of not missing anything.

Review please, I'm too tired to come up with anything more ingenious than that.


	6. Chapter 6

A Continuation

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

Sorry for the wait! Especially after the cliffy I left you with! I've had a huge beta-ing load, and we're moving. But here we are!

Gavin POV

Once Kendra and I were back, we picked up our car and headed back to Fablehaven. Everything was fine. We had to stop for gas about a half-hour before our trip ended, but then things went wrong.

While Kendra and I were in the gas station, Kendra said she saw some guy messing with our car. We dismissed it as unimportant, and kept driving.

We sped onto the interstate, and everything was still in working order. But as we got further and further along, the brakes were slowly getting harder to use. To slow down I had to push the pedal nearly all the way down.

I tried to pull over, but the car wouldn't stop. I went pale as we began to accelerate. Kendra looked over at me, looking concerned.

"Gavin, what's wrong?" she asked me. My knuckles went white on the wheel. "Gavin, what's wrong?" she repeated, more urgently this time.

Still I refused to answer, "Gavin!" I answered, "Please tell me that you have your seatbelt on." Kendra's eyes got even wider, "Of course, but what's wrong."

I could hear the panic in my voice, and hers. "Kendra…" I replied slowly, "Someone sabotaged our brakes, I can't stop the car, or slow it down."

All the blood rushed out of Kendra's face. "So…" she replied, "The longer you drive, the more we accelerate?" I nodded.

"So, we're going to have to force ourselves into a crash, before we completely lose control of the car."

I nodded again, and aimed for the nearest tree.

The tree kept getting closer and closer, but I resisted the urge turn the car. Despite it's uselessness, I kept my foot pressed on the brake, and braced myself for the crash.

As we got closer, I could hear Kendra start hyperventilating. Then, I heard her scream.

The car collided with the tree, throwing me forward. My head banged into the steering wheel, and I passed out.

The whole world was black, but even as this registered, I felt thought slipping away. I felt Kendra trying to shake me, but try as I might, I slipped under.

The next thing that registered was pain. Everywhere felt like I was on fire. I could feel that my leg was torn open, my arm felt broken, and my head pounded with the sensual overload.

I heard someone whisper, then I smelt something nice and fell back asleep.

The next time I woke up, I was considerably more comfortable. My leg was bandaged up, and me arm felt like it was in a cast. My head still hurt, but it was tolerable.

Slowly my eyes fluttered open, trying to focus as they did so. After a few seconds the world stopped spinning, and the red tint started to go away.

Seth was dozing across from me, and Kendra was on the other couch, also sleeping. She looked beat up, and I could tell that most of her injuries were serious. But nothing seemed life-threatening.

I followed her example and went back to sleep.

There, a nice, solid ending. For once. Don't expect it again ;) REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**SOO sorry for the long wait, I've just been so busy! Forgive me, please.**

Gavin POV

After yet another venture into the bliss known as sleep, I finally forced myself to open my eyes for a few seconds. I was laying on the same couch as before.

I made a mental examination of my body. My left arm was in a cast, my left leg was bandaged up, and felt like it was scabbing up,and my index, middle finger and thumb appeared to be in a brace.

I tried to sit up, but as soon as my head left the pillow, my entire head was set on fire, aching and burning. Needless to say, I didn't try to sit up again.

So I just laid there, drifting in and out of consciousness, but never really going to sleep. I figured it must be night-time. Nobody was making noise, the curtains were drawn and I swore I could hear little brownie feet in the kitchen.

I thought about going back to sleep, but every time I tried I just couldn't, it seemed that I had slept enough in the past little while to last me several years.

After a few hours I heard someone lumbering down the stairs, as they came into view, I saw that it was Seth. His hair was sticking out every which way, and he didn't look to happy that the wood floor was so cold.

He walked into the kitchen without noticing I was awake. I heard him rummaging around in the cupboards.

When he came out he was carrying a cookie the size of a football. As he once again began his trek across the un-carpeted living room, he looked over and noticed I was awake.

He made a bee-line for me and sat down at the end of the couch. He just looked at me for a while, eating his ginormous cookie.

I had begun to feel a little self-conscious when he finally said, "So… what happened?" I was a little taken aback by his abruptness, but answered him, "Somebody sabotaged the breaks. We couldn't stop and… well I guess you can figure out the rest."

Seth stopped eating his cookie, "So once again you got my sister hurt." he was looking at me shrewdly obviously not happy with me. I hung my head, "Yes, yes I did."

Seth just stood up and walked up the stairs.

**I know it's abominably short, I should be shot. But please review anyway :)**


	8. Chapter 8

A Continuation

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

Hey guys, our family has just had a tragedy, and writing is the only thing keeping me sane right now.

Seth POV

I knew it was irrational, but seeing Kendra laying on the couch, hurt, again. I just got mad. It made me angry that since Gavin had gotten back, she got hurt or kidnapped around every corner.

I told myself again and again that it wasn't his fault, that it was just Fate and the Society. But that dumb irrational, brotherly part of me wanted to tell Gavin to get out of our lives, so that my sister could be safe again.

I'll admit, part of it might have been that I was jealous. I was jealous that Kendra didn't need me to talk to anymore, that I was no longer her choice companion. We had fought a lot, but in the end, she needed me. She needed me to talk too, she needed me to comfort her, and she needed me to protect her.

But now she had Gavin, and not only was he the one that she choose to confide in, he was better at it than me.

So a part of me just wanted him gone, wanted him to go away and leave Kendra alone. But then I thought about how hurt Kendra would be if he left again, how much pain she would be in.

Then I scowled, I was being way too sentimental.

I blamed lack of sleep.

Kendra POV

When I woke up, I was throbbing everywhere. I wasn't in excruciating pain anymore, but my whole body ached and burned.

I opened my eyes and looked around me, I was laying on one of the couches in the living room. No one appeared to be awake right now.

I thought about sitting up, but as I thought about it, I decided that it wasn't the best idea.

I had been laying there for a while, when Grandpa came down the stairs, he was dressed in his work clothes, so I assumed he had work to do on the preserve today.

When I saw that I was awake, he came over to my couch and knelt beside it. He asked me quietly, "Are you feeling okay?" I nodded, and he stood up.

"I have to go take care of some things, but Grandma will be down in a few minutes. We'll talk about what happened later."

I nodded again, and Grandma left. I noticed now that Gavin was on the couch next to mine, and I examined him all I could without lifting my head. He looked like he was really hurt, but I couldn't help but think he looked nice while he was asleep.

All the stress that assailed him during the day disappeared from his face, leaving his face untouched by the world.

Thinking that, I fell back asleep.

It was actually pretty difficult writing this part of Seth. Please review


	9. Chapter 9

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**I'm stuck at home with swine flu, which is bad for me, but good for you people! I have nothing to do but write to my hearts content.**

Gavin's POV

This weekend we were headed into the Rockies to find Warren. Seth, Kendra, Dale, Mr. Sorenson and I were all leaving on Thursday. We would bring the Oculus with us, so Seth could find the exact location of the vents.

Seth was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement, he seemed so jazzed that he was finally being allowed to go on a mission.

Tanu had fixed up Kendra and I relatively quickly. My arm was still in a sling, and Kendra still had multiple burns, but otherwise we were relatively fine.

I packed up my stuff in preparation for the plane ride tomorrow, we weren't supposed be in Colorado for long, but we figured it might be harder to find this cabin than we first thought.

Whoever had given Andromeda the knapsack had taken great care to hide this cabin deep in the woods were no one was likely to find it. He could easily have placed magical repellants and concealers on the place as well.

On Thursday, we left early. Our plane left at around 7:00 and we arrived in Denver at around 3:00. We checked into our hotel, and asked Seth to look into the Oculus.

We all watched as he put his hand on the artifact and began searching. After several minutes he let go and said, "It's towards the middle of the mountain range, right about… here." he pointed to a spot on the map.

The place that he pointed to was far away from any civilization, completely cut off from man-kind. And we were going there.

The next day we went to go pick up our rental car, and headed off into the Rockies.

The moment we entered the mountains, the whole world seemed to go quiet. All sound was dampened by the monumental piles of rocks around us. The peaks stretched on for what looked like miles, getting closer to the clouds than any skyscraper.

Even though we were just getting into the fall, the peaks were already sprinkled with snow. Little creeks ran down the sides of the mountains, making miniature waterfalls.

As I looked at the beauty of this place I wondered why people didn't come here more often. The absolute beauty and majesty of this place completely outranked anything that could be built by man. But then, I could see how people could be intimidated by this place. I felt out of place here, the mountains felt alien and unwelcoming to me, like they didn't want me here.

We traveled through the winding roads for nearly nine hours that day, before reaching a small, mountain resort.

We stayed there for the night, and hoped we would find the cabin tomorrow.

**I got a PM saying that Kendra and Gavin's relationship was getting a little boring. Do you people think they should have a little… spat??? And if so what about?????**


	10. Chapter 10

A Continuation

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

I still don't know what to do! I guess it'll just sort of play itself out…

Gavin POV

Around 5:00 the next day we found the cabin that Seth had told us about, it was old and rotting. I was a little worried that it would fall down on us.

Mr. Sorenson told Kendra not to come inside, to wait, so that if anything happened to us while we were inside, she could call for help.

Hesitantly, our group entered the cabin, it smelled like cedar and mildew. The ceiling was covered in cobwebs and moss, small pines were growing through the floorboards. And just like Seth said, all the light in the room was being sucked into a central point.

There was a small pinpoint were all the light was converged, and that's what we headed for. As we approached it, I thought I could hear muffled voices emitting from the spot.

I took out the vial Andromeda had given Kendra and me, "Andromeda said to pour it onto the space, it will widen the space enough that a person could fit through it." I told Mr. Sorenson, handing him the vial.

Mr. Sorenson took it and took off the stopper, then slowly started dribbling the formula onto the pinpoint of light. The space got wider and wider, soon big enough for a man to crawl through, then big enough to walk through.

Mr. Sorenson turned to me, "Did Andromeda mention a time limit?" I shook my head, "No, in fact, she gave me this," I held up a second vial, "to shrink the hole back up when we were finished."

He nodded and stepped into the hole. Dale followed him, then Seth and I.

The space between the two dimensions was narrow and bright. The whole pathway was filled with an eerily bright light, all four walls glowed iridescently. It wasn't a long passageway, which made me think that the dimensions were close together.

Mr. Sorenson was the first to climb out, the rest of us following him. As I stepped into the room, it was obvious that Seth had been right.

The barrels of stuff were all there, a Yahtzee board was laid across a haphazard table, and most importantly, Warren was sleeping on the ground.

Warren looked like the past few months had healed most of his wounds, though he still carried a sort of gaunt look, and looked like a man too old for his age.

Dale approached Warren and began shaking him awake. Warren's eyes slowly dragged themselves open, then, as he spotted us, popped out of his head.

Warren scrambled to his feet, looking incredibly confused. Dale put his hands out, and said, "Hey, don't kill us." Warren still looked like maybe he thought he was hallucinating and he looked even more baffled when he saw me.

"What… what is going on?" Warren asked us, almost looking like he was afraid to hope that we were actually there. He then poked Dale, as if to ensure that he was actually there.

Dale chuckled and answered, "What do you think is going on? Did you think that we would just ditch you in an alternate universe? We're here to bring you back to Fablehaven."

Warren blinked twice, then poked Dale again. Grandpa Sorenson spoke up this time, "We're actually here, Warren. And we need to be getting back, Kendra's waiting for us."

Warren sighed, "If you guys are just a dream, I am going to be so angry when I wake up." And with that, he stepped into the passageway.

WARREN IS FOUND!!!!! HURRAH!!!!! EVERYONE REVIEW!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

A Continuation

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

I am over my bout of swine flu! You people should be glad I'm alive!

Gavin POV

We made our way out of the tunnel, Warren leading the way. Occasionally he would remark on how the bright light kind of made him think that he was dead.

When we got out of the hole in the universe, Mr. Sorenson took out the second vial and closed the hole to spot of light again, then we went out to meet Kendra.

She was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree, when she saw Warren she gasped and jumped up. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe your back!" She ran to him and hugged him.

Warren replied, "I can't believe I'm back either, I'm still not completely convinced that this isn't a dream, a hallucination, or that I've died."

Kendra laughed, and all of us walked over to the car.

When we got back to Denver, we boarded our flight and flew back to Fablehaven. Once we were there, Vanessa, Tanu and Mrs. Sorenson welcomed Warren back, and we had a 'Welcome Back from Your Extra-Dimension Party' I didn't really get it, but Kendra explained to me that it was an inside joke.

Warren declared a week later that he was now 90% sure that he wasn't dreaming, hallucinating or dead. Slowly, we got back into the routine of 'normal' life.

Seth gave me a tour of the preserve after we got back. He showed me where a witch had used to live, he introduced me to Newel and Doren, I recognized them as the satyrs that had been to the duel between Verl and I, but I didn't say anything.

At the end of our trip he started talking to me more seriously, "I'm really sorry, Gavin." he started, "For what I said the other day, I didn't mean it. I was just mad because my sister was hurt again, and… I'm just sorry."

Seth waited for me to reply. "No problem, you were right, really. And she's your sister, you're protective."

Seth nodded quietly then asked, "You wanna go play tennis with Newel and Doren?" I nodded, "Sure."

I know it's terribly short, and it's probably OOC, in fact I know it's OOC, but just review. Please


	12. Chapter 12

A Continuation

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

Seth POV

After I had given Gavin a tour of the preserve, and he had gone back to the house, I went to the pond. I had to think for a little bit.

I wasn't really trying to be nice to Gavin, I was trying to map him out better. I wanted to get to know the dude who was kissing my sister. I still wasn't sure wither I liked the guy or not.

I mean, I liked him in general, but I didn't like that he was dating my sister. I could ignore either side of the situation, or I could decide what side was stronger and act accordingly.

Neither seemed to be working. Every time I imagined getting them broken up, I saw Kendra's heart-broken face and I knew I couldn't do that. But then I imagined being the best man at their wedding. I shuddered, I was not doing that.

I thought about it for a while and came up with this, I wouldn't completely break them up, but maybe I could test their relationship a bit, make it more strained.

After all, everything was going pretty much perfectly for them right now, how were they supposed to find out the bad stuff about each other if they were always makin' out?

Plus, it sounded really, really, fun.

Gavin POV

After I got back to the house I began to think, Seth had just told me that he hadn't meant what he said, that he was just angry at the time. But I couldn't help but think that he had been right.

Every time I went on a mission with Kendra, she got hurt, or was carried off by a dangerous creature. Every single time.

It was never directly my fault, I knew that, but the fact remained that when I was with her, she was in danger. And that scared me.

She was already enough of a threat to herself. She was fairy kind, and that gave her abilities surpassing most human beings on the planet. But she didn't know the extent of her powers yet, and it didn't look like she knew how to use them defensively at all.

I made a resolution, from now on, if Kendra was going on a mission, I was not going.

Seth POV

I stayed at the pond for a while, scheming up a million different plots, looking for just the right one. A plan that would create just a little rift in Kendra and Gavin's relationship.

Nothing big, just a minor thing that could tear their relationship apart if it wasn't as strong as it looked from the outside.

I thought of bringing Verl back into the picture, but then the satyr would get hurt, I wasn't doing that again. So I thought some more, there were just so many different possibilities, but I had to find the one that would be perfect for the task at hand.

And then, it came to me.

Review, please!


	13. Chapter 13

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**Okay guys, sorry it took me a while to update, it's just that when I said that Seth had just come up with an idea, I had none :)**** I'm just not very good at plotting. But I got one figured out and here it is.**

Seth POV

My whole plan centered around the couple's insecurities. Gavin was tough in battle, but when it came to Kendra he might as well be made of peanut butter. And Kendra was self-conscious all the time.

I wouldn't really be doing anything, I would just be playing up what they already felt. Kendra and Gavin were going on a 'date' tonight. Even though they refused to call it that, it was so a date.

They were going to the pond to watch the meteor shower that was about to take place, apparently the Orionids were going to be visible tonight.

They had expressly forbidden everybody from coming with them. Everyone else had to watch from somewhere else. Yeah, _totally __not_ a date.

Anyways, I had been examining Gavin's room (examining _not _snooping) and I had found this book, one page was marked with a sticky note and highlighted in red it said, "_Never call your girlfriend fat. Don't imply it, don't say it out loud, don't even think about it. We realize that if it does happen it will probably be an accident, but your girlfriend won't take it that way. Basically, once it happens, there are no saves, no redemptions nothing, just a sobbing, hormonal girl trying to kill you with a straw."_

I had laughed every time I saw Gavin for weeks after that, but it was coming in handy now. About an hour before Kendra and Gavin left for the pond, I went up to his room and started talking to him.

Slowly we progressed from small talk to the topic I had in mind, "So," I started, "be straight with me. Is this a date?" Gavin got a shade redder and said, "N-n-no, just an… outing."

I looked at him sarcastically, "Oh, yeah, totally. Which is why Kendra has been up in the attic secretly fretting about her hair for nearly a half-hour. And that she made sure that all her pretty clothes were clean, and folded, and on her dresser where she could conveniently pretend to grab them casually."

I watched Gavin grow steadily redder and his eyes grow steadily wider. I grinned, "It's okay, man. It's not like nobody knowsabout you two, in fact the only ones who I think don't know are you guys. Just admit it, this is a date."

Gavin's shoulders dropped, and he submitted, "Okay, it's a date." I whooped, making Gavin nearly die from a stroke. "Shut up!" he hissed. I just grinned, time to bring my plan into action.

"You know the rules, right?" I asked him, "Well rule actually, there's only one." Gavin just stood there, so I continued, "NEVER, not if your life depends on it, imply that Kendra is fat. Throughout the whole date, make sure you say nothing that could possibly imply fatness."

Gavin still just stood there, but I knew, I just knew that my words were sinking into his brain, poisoning it.

In my head, I laughed evilly, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Okay guys, I'm debating if I should actually describe that date to you, or just go straight to the aftermath. You know, leave it to your imaginations. Review about what you want! **


	14. Chapter 14

A Continuation

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

I couldn't help it, I had to write this right away, so enjoy your second chapter in one day!

Gavin POV

After Seth left a crashed onto my bed. This was not a good thing, I had been slightly nervous before, but Seth had made it feel like I was throwing myself to the lions.

What if I said the wrong thing? What if _she _didn't think of it as a date? What if I did call her fat? What if, what if, what if. I glanced at the clock, I only had fifteen minutes until our… outing.

I took a quick glance in the mirror and nearly melted. I looked like a deer in headlights. My eyes were just about popping out of my head and my shoulders were nearly up to my ears.

I forced myself to calm down, this wasn't even really a date, no matter what Seth said. I watched my shoulders go down and my eyes shrink, and concentrated on just going and having a nice time with Kendra.

I went out of my room and waited in the living room. I had just gotten myself relaxed, when Kendra came down the stairs. Suddenly every single word Seth had said popped back into my head. "Don't screw up." An antagonistic little voice whispered.

"S-s-so you ready to g-go?" I asked, nearly choking on my tongue. Kendra nodded, and we headed out the door.

Silently I beat myself up for stuttering. What kind of boyfriend stutters? You _never see a decent boyfriend that stutters. Only the awkward, unworthy, geeky boys ever stutter. _

_Therefore the whole way to the pond I didn't talk. Kendra tried to start a conversation every few minutes, but I would just nod or shake my head, occasionally shrugging._

_Eventually Kendra gave up on talking and we walked in silence. I felt awkward, but what if I stuttered? _

_We got to the pond, and when I set out the blanket, I decided that I couldn't be quiet for the whole night, I just had to calm down. We laid down on the quilt and waited for the meteor shower._

_I could feel waves of irritation coming off of Kendra, she must have been offended that I wasn't talking. In a hurry to make things better, I hastily said, "The s-s-sky is really c-clear tonight, we should be able to see the sh-shower really w-well."_

_Kendra nodded acutely. I was ready to sink into the ground. I was going to die, really, this was going to kill me._

_We didn't talk for a while, but I felt Kendra's tension lessen a little bit, and she talked first this time, "Gavin, tell me that story, about the Orionids."_

_I relaxed, I knew this myth by heart, it originated in Greek mythology, which my other had loved. Before she had gotten sick, she would tell me the stories again and again, and her favorite was of Orion and Artemis. _

_I began in a whisper, "The great goddess Artemis had sworn to never love a man, but love one she did, and his name was Orion. But as her brother Apollo saw her love for Orion grow, he became protective of her, and vowed to destroy the man. As the result of this oath, Apollo sent a deadly scorpion to sting Orion. When Artemis heard of Apollo's terrible deed, she hurried to Orion's side, and tried to heal him, but it was too late, the man was dead. Artemis wept tears of sorrow and sent Orion up into the heavens to live forever in the stars. The Orionids are her tears, tiny drops of the moon, falling from Orion."_

_I finished the story and thought that maybe things would be all right after all._

_We started talking again, and eventually we got too each others health issues, Kendra asked about my leg and my arm. I told her they were fine, and asked about her many, many injuries, when I let slip, "And your eating more, that's good." I was simply referring to her malnutrition in the dragon's cave, but I saw her face get a little drawn._

_From then on her answers were short and concise, and she never asked questions of her own. We watched the shower, and I thought for sure that she would soften a bit after seeing the beauty of the meteors, but we walked home in awkward silence._

_As soon as we got to the house, Kendra went straight upstairs. I went into my bedroom, and started screaming into my pillow._

_Oh, poor Gavin. He didn't mean to call her fat! Next chp will be Seth's POV, because you and I KNOW that he couldn't have stayed away from this, review please! _


	15. Chapter 15

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**Poor Gavin, I feel so bad for him :'(**

Seth POV

I followed Gavin and Kendra to the pond. I had shade walked behind them the whole time, listening to Kendra trying to make conversation, and Gavin staying strangely silent.

I finally concluded that he was trying to make sure he didn't say anything stupid, apparently our conversation had really gotten in his head. Fantastic.

Once they got to the pond the tension eased a little, Gavin got over his silent spell, and I thought for a while that maybe my plan wouldn't work.

Then it happened, Gavin inadvertently called Kendra fat. Then the whole thing was over. He might as well have flushed himself down the toilet. For the rest of the date Kendra was snappy and unforgiving. Looking at Gavin's face, I felt sort of sorry for him.

But I knew it was for the best. Their relationship would grow and prosper because of this little spat. Or so I told my conscience.

The couple walked home in almost complete silence, and I could feel Kendra giving off waves of Don't Touch Me Or Speak To Me.

Once they got home Kendra went straight to her room and Gavin followed suit. After a few minutes I followed Kendra into the attic.

I saw my sister laying on her bed, crying. I almost told her the truth right there and then, but I didn't.

She brought her head out of her pillow when she heard the door open, then stuck it back down when she saw it was me.

After a few seconds she asked, "Seth, do you think I'm fat?" I was a little taken aback but answered honestly, "Um… no. About a month you were nearly starved to death, you haven't had time to get fat."

Kendra sobbed harder, "So you're saying I was fat before I was starved?" I hadn't realized just how sensitive of a topic this was, "No!" I protested, "Of course not!"

Kendra ignored me and continued to enjoy her pity party, and I began to wonder if this had been such a great idea after all.

**I'm sorry it's so short!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**I recently set up a Fablehaven forum because we didn't even have ONE! But now we do, so go check it out, add topics and talk :)**

Gavin POV

I could not sleep, every time I closed my eyes, I saw myself as an old man, living alone with nothing but a pet bird.

I brooded until the early hours of the morning. When finally I decided that this was pointless. Laying here feeling sorry for myself was not going to change anything.

So I tried to think of a way to make things better. This was my fault, I should be the one to make amends, and I would.

Tomorrow I would talk to Kendra, tell her that I hadn't meant any harm. I bet I could even get Mr. Sorenson to let me borrow the car so I could o get her some flowers.

As I thought about making things better, my mind relaxed, and I finally fell asleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I woke up the next day pretty late, not actually getting out of my bed until 9:30. I went downstairs and ate some breakfast. I casually asked Mrs. Sorenson where Kendra was, she replied that she had run off with Seth.

I found Mr. Sorenson up in his study, and I asked him if I could borrow his car for a few hours. He agreed, and gave me the keys.

I drove into town and found a flower shop and bought a pretty arrangement, it contained blue orchids and babies breath.

I stored the flowers in the shady trunk, and got back to Fablehaven safely.

That was easy, now for the hard part, actually talking to Kendra.

I paced up and down my room, trying to tell myself that it was going to work, Kendra would forgive me. I knew she would, she had too.

After nearly an hour of anxiety, I heard Kendra and Seth get home, and I heard Kendra go up the stairs to her bedroom.

After another ten minutes of fretting, I followed her, bringing the flowers with me. I stopped outside the door, and took a deep breath.

I put the flowers behind me, and knocked.

**This is really quite evil isn't it? To just leave you hanging here? Maybe I should continue… NAH! Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

A Continuation

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

I'm sorry for not updating right away after the cliffy, my account has been acting weird.

Kendra POV

That morning I left as early as possible, hoping to not run into Gavin, I succeeded by somehow convincing Seth to take me to the place where he meets Newel and Doren.

We had some fun, but it was missing something. I missed Gavin. I regretted being so mean last night, he hadn't meant to say anything wrong. He was just trying to be nice.

The more I thought about it, the more ashamed I was, I had completely alienated him all because of a stray comment. I was acting like a selfish brat that wanted her boyfriend to be perfect in every way.

But the truth was, Gavin was human, he was going to make mistakes. He would forget my birthday, he would show up late, and he would sometimes say the wrong things.

And I knew that I would make the same mistakes, and if I wanted him to overlook my faults, how could I hold his against him?

I resolved that when I got back I would apologize, explain that he hadn't done anything wrong, and ask for another chance.

When we got home, I went up to the attic, trying to calm down before I went to talk to Gavin. As I was laying on my bed, I heard a knock on the door.

Assuming it was Seth I kept my head in my pillows and called, "Come in." To my surprise, and slight mortification, Gavin came in.

He looked bashful, and was looking at his feet. Before I could start talking he said, "I'm really sorry, Kendra. I'm not sure exactly what I did, but whatever it was, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, and I was hoping you would forgive me, maybe?"

Immediately I responded, "Of course I forgive you Gavin, there's nothing to forgive really. I was just nervous, and was taking everything offensively." I said hurriedly, "I was just about to come down and apologize my self, but you sort of beat me to it. So… I'm sorry." I finished, waiting.

Gavin nodded bashfully, and stepped outside the door for a minute. I was confused, but then he came back in with some wrapped flowers. Holding them out to me hesitantly.

I almost cried. I didn't deserve this nice of a boy. I took the flowers, and hugged Gavin tight. Everything was okay again.

I know the whole thing was a bit stereotypical, but I am really not so great at writing romance, especially fights and things, they confuse me ;) Review please!


	18. Authors Note

A Continuation

This is just an authors note saying that I probably not be able to update for the next week, maybe two weeks. I'm moving and our internet isn't set up at our new house yet. When I get back I promise at least two chapters. I can write chapters, I just can't post them. So I have not abandoned you. I adore you all, and will update as soon as I can.


	19. Chapter 19

A Continuation

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

I'm at my aunt's house and she has wireless! So here is your chapter, I'll try to get over here when I can until my internet is set up.

Seth POV

I was a genius. Kendra and Gavin's relationship was stronger than ever thanks to me. Go ahead, say it, I'm amazing.

Now, however, we had worse problems than those involving a certain couple. It seemed that after the capture of the Sphinx, some Society members had taken it upon themselves to cause as much trouble and spread as much chaos for the Knights as possible

The first attempts had been hesitant, testing the waters. They had burglarized Knight's homes, occasionally setting up 'accidents' for them. We figured that Kendra and Gavin's incident had been one of their braver endeavors.

But they were getting more gutsy, and as the head of the Knights, Grandpa was getting complaints daily concerning property damage, attempts to hurt the person or their family, some had even reported having seen a friend die, narrowly escaping death themselves. The slime balls were getting nastier by the day.

Grandpa held a meeting on the subject, and we all agreed, something had to be done. The question was what. It was apparent from the disorganization of the attacks that the Society did not have a new leader. The radicals in the group were just trying to discourage and get revenge on the Knights.

Warren proposed that we squash the people instead of the events. He said that we should sniff out the people planning and carrying out the sabotage, thereby pulling out the problem by it's roots. After nearly a half-hour of brainstorming, we decided that this was the best plan, and I was sent to look in the Oculus.

I asked to look alone, it helped my concentration. In this case, I would look for emotions and intents, which was harder than looking for items.

I searched for what felt like seconds, but I would later find out I had been absorbed in the object for 3 hours. I found about five people who were a base of the haphazard organization that the Society had thrown together. Their base was in a ghost town in North Dakota.

I ascertained names and places before coming out my reverie. I wrote everything down before I forgot, and brought it downstairs.

I was just starting to learn how much my ability was helping us. I had found Warren and now the base of the Society's activities. It gave me a strange sense of power, knowing that I could find anything in the universe, and from a few experiments, I found that I could see the past, that I could explore the minds of people, expose their feelings.

I gave the stuff to Grandpa, and asked who would be going. If I couldn't go on this mission, I would die from lack of being around awesome stuff.

After everyone congregated in the living room, Grandpa told them what I had found out and asked who would like to go to North Dakota. Warren, Gavin, Tanu, Kendra, Vanessa and I raised our hands. Grandpa shook his head, "I only want to send five, Warren you need to go, Seth you are entitled to this mission, Vanessa and Tanu's expertise may be needed, and due to recent events, I am hesitant to send Kendra."

So Warren, Vanessa, Tanu, Gavin and I were the task force. For the first time since Gavin had returned from the dead, I would be around him without Kendra.

I laughed evilly in my head, this was gonna be great.

Review please! I probably won't be able to read it right away, but I want them anyway! I'll come here whenever I can to update, but don't count on anything :(


	20. Chapter 20

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**AT LAST I HAVE INTERNET!!!!! *falls on knees and cries with joy* THANK YOU FATES!!!!**

Seth POV

Mwhaha, I was going on a mission, while Kendra had to stay home. And even better, I got to steal Gavin from her. Oh, that guy was going to get it, I would embarrass him to no end.

Just the thought of it made me happy.

After making all the arrangements, Tanu, Vanessa, Warren, Gavin and I headed to North Dakota. We took a flight that connected in Phoenix, which we nearly missed. We got on the plane literally just as they were shutting the doors.

After Phoenix, we landed in Bismarck, the capital of the state. After getting there, we checked into our hotel and crashed.

I slept for nearly five hours, waking up right at sunset. I watched the sun go down through the window, drinking in the city.

As I looked around, I couldn't believe that this was actually the capital city. The town a few hours away from Fablehaven was this big, and it was considered small there.

None of the buildings were taller than eight stories, and most were only two or three. The place had a slow, but busy aura to it. Like people were going somewhere, but not in a particular hurry. The people waved as they passed each other on the highway, friends met each other regularly on the streets.

I was amazed at how small the school was, the high school was the size of my old elementary school. I looked in the phone book, and they only had three school districts.

I shook my head in disbelief, these people lived in a bubble.

Yet, as I watched, they all seemed awfully happy. Even the stressed-out Runaround Sue's would stop and admire the beauty that this place offered.

Everywhere there was sky, stretching as far as I could possibly see. No buildings blocked it, hardly any trees were tall enough to interrupt the expanse of blue that was stretched over the city.

Then I saw the sky at night, cloudless and clear, the inky blanket was nearly completely clean of light-pollution. Millions of stars sparkled, making the constellations I had struggled to find before, crystal clear.

I shook my head, jet lag was making me loopy. While everyone was asleep I had to find out the best way to torture Gavin

Now that Kendra wasn't around, I could murder him and be guilt free. But I wouldn't 'cause that would be wrong. And illegal.

It wasn't that I had any particular problems with Gavin, it was just that he was dating my sister, he needed to suffer at my hands. It was practically a rule of the universe.

As I sat back, I smiled at all the possibilities.

***more crying with joy* Review please!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**Guys, I finally get back and only one review on the new chapter, what's going on???**

Gavin POV

Every time I looked at Seth, I got scared. His eyes glinted with planned mischief, and I was honest to goodness afraid.

As we traveled into the deserted plains of North Dakota, 'accidents' became more and more frequent. Every time I turned around Seth had accidentally poured water into my suitcase, or accidentally put salt in my Kool-Aid. Once he even accidentally put a stinging nettle in my sweater.

I was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, they weren't accidents. I was currently giving him the benefit of the doubt.

And he dropped little comments here and there, things that weren't _directly re_lated to Kendra and I, but they made me stutter to no end anyway.

North Dakota hated me. I knew that from the moment I stepped foot off the plane. While everybody else was fine, the wind whipped at my face and hair, nearly pulling me off the ground.

The air tried to kill me by forcing it's way down my windpipes, the trees all seemed to lean over me, creaking and threatening to squash me. The rain pummeled my tent and kept me awake over half the night, while everyone else slept soundly.

It was just a fact, North Dakota hated me.

Then again, maybe the wind hurt me because Kendra couldn't taste the sweet air, maybe I was scared of the trees because if they fell, I would never get to see her again. And maybe the rain didn't really have anything to do with me being up at night.

The truth was, I missed Kendra. I missed her so much it hurt. This was the first time since I had gotten back that we had been separated for more than a couple of days, and… it hurt. None of this felt adventurous, or exciting, or wonderful, simply because she wasn't here.

I had sort of packed a picture of her that I found laying on the floor of living room. It had just been sitting there, staring at me. I knew I should probably have left it alone, but I was grateful for it now. When everybody else had fallen asleep, I would pull it out and just examine it.

Each time I was surprised at how pretty she looked, each time I was hit with a bout of nearly unbearable home-sickness.

But it was a different sort of home-sickness. I wasn't longing for a place, I wanted a person. I know perfectly understood the saying, 'Home Is Where The Heart Is.'

**Review, please**


	22. Chapter 22

Fervent Admirer

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters

Sorry for the long wait, I've been in the hospital and the doctors had me too drugged up to even think, much less write. But here it is…

Seth POV

This had to be it. An old, creepy building in the middle of nowhere in North Dakota. They might as well have written 'Evil Secret Organization Headquarters' on the roof in bold, red lettering.

The building was close to the ground, only one story, the outside was made out of grey stucco, while most of the houses we had seen were covered with wood siding. It had bars on all the windows, and the remains of an old alarm system.

Apparently the Society had found an old asylum, this was confirmed when Warren found an old, wooden sign reading, 'Asylum for the Mentally Ill' and underneath that it said, '1830-1927.'

According to Tanu it was a miracle that the wood hadn't deteriorated by now, but the dry air had apparently kept it from turning into mildew.

We watched the building all night, watching two or three people enter the building, and one creep out. As the night progressed, two lights turned on, one right next to the other. The door where people entered and exited was also on this side of the edifice, leading all of us to believe that this was the center of activity.

Gavin seemed particularly high-strung around this place, it gave all off us the creeps, but Gavin seemed truly disturbed by it's presence. His face was drawn, and he didn't laugh at jokes, his face was pale and tight.

I didn't pull anything on him while we were here, he seemed too vulnerable. Something about this place was really bothering him, but no matter how many times I tried to surprise it out of him, he just looked at me, his eyes pleading for me not to ask.

So I didn't. I knew Gavin well enough to know that he wasn't suffering from fear, we had done things much more dangerous than this with half the chance of success and he had hardly showed that he was worried.

He wasn't this withdrawn because of separation anxiety, he had been away from Kendra this whole time, and his symptoms hadn't been nearly this severe.

No, this was something else, and I wanted to find out what it was. Gavin kept stuff inside, which made it unnecessarily hard to get personal information about him.

He didn't talk about life before we knew him, ever. The only thing we had to go off of was that his dad was Charlie Rose, which wasn't much.

I had questions.

Reviews are love J


	23. Chapter 23

A Continuation

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.

Thank you to reviewers!

Gavin POV

I didn't like being around this place. It smelled like blood and tears, sorrow and suffering, and it brought back bad memories.

Why was it that nearly all asylums looked the same? They were all grey, low to the ground and never had any plants. You'd think that they'd maybe want somewhere a little cheerier for people who were already suicidal.

When I saw the place, my mind went into lock down. I refused to portray any emotion, and refused to stay why. It was painful to express pain.

For the most part, people ignored it, left me to myself, but Seth seemed determined to find out what was wrong with me. He would ask leading questions, and tried to surprise the information out of me, but my mouth stayed firmly shut.

If I let the words flow out of my mouth, they would have to come out of my brain, and for them to come out of my brain I would have to unlock doors that had been closed for nearly a decade.

The truth was I was being a coward, I didn't want to face myself, or my past. I didn't want to face memories because I was afraid of them, I was afraid of the pain they would cause.

I wasn't afraid of physical pain, I could handle that, anything that was thrown at my body I could handle. But my mind, as much as I hated to admit it, my mind was fragile. If put through enough torment it would snap.

So I didn't torment it, I locked everything that could possibly hurt it deep in the complex maze that was my mind, and didn't let it get to me.

Occasionally the doors would leak, oozing poison through my brain, trying to get me to recognize it's presence, but I shoved it back down every time.

And that was what I did know, I shoved the figurative black sludge into a dark corner, refusing to acknowledge it.

It wasn't even important right now, this place was just bringing back things that… I would rather forget.

I remained withdrawn from everybody, thinking about Kendra whenever my mind was threatened. Picturing her always warded off any bad thoughts or memories, so I used this defense often.

Because it was my only defense.

If none of this is making any sense to you, in Fablehaven: The Real Story, I told the story of Gavin's mom going insane and dying in a mental institution, so that's why this is so traumatizing to him. Review please!


	24. Chapter 24

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**I'm SOOOOO sorry!!! It's been nearly a week since I updated, but I've been sick, and was in the hospital, and I just couldn't swing the time. But here is your chapter, so enjoy please!**

Seth POV

When Gavin wouldn't tell me what was wrong, I used deductive reasoning to come up with a solution. One night I figured the whole thing out. Here's what I came up with.

Gavin had been a disturbed child, and his dad couldn't take care of him while he was running around with dragons. So he took Gavin to an asylum, and left him there, ignoring him from then on. Gavin had been abused and yelled at, locked in a dark, damp cell for days on end. They didn't feed him hardly anything, and eventually Gavin couldn't handle it anymore. He had broken out of his cell and burned down the whole asylum, and all the people in it.

It could totally happen, I thought it was a pretty good guess. I admit a few things didn't match up… but that was inconsequential.

Tomorrow we were going into the Society's Headquarters. We were going to go in and basically freeze everyone. Tanu was carrying a potion that would freeze anything within a two mile radius for one hundred years.

He had showed me the tiny flask, telling me what ingredients were in it. The potion was blue, but it was such a light blue that you had to look really close to see the pigment, from a distance it looked white. It wasn't all liquid either. The top, sides and bottom were coated with a good centimeter of ice.

Tanu told me that this happened when you made it, as soon as you put in the ice-fairy hair, the whole concoction would be incased in ice until you placed a fire-fairies hair on the top of the ice.

As soon as you did this, you had exactly seven minutes to escape from the 2-mile radius that would freeze when the potion touched the open air. The only problem with this was that we didn't have a car, so we would have to run.

Now, we were all pretty fit, but I for one did not exactly look forward to running 2 miles in less than seven minutes. Thankfully, Tanu had a solution to that as well.

He carried around a bag of leaves that would heighten your speed for half-an-hour. According to the potion maker, if picked right, the leaves could make you run twice as fast as you could normally. And none of us had any doubt that Tanu had screwed up when picking the leaves.

I smiled, I wondered how great it would be to run twice as fast as normal. I'll admit, I'm pretty fast, so this would make me super-speedy. I grinned even wider when I thought about Gavin running twice as fast.

That kid was wicked fast, he could probably run ten miles in seven minutes. I wanted to see him run so fast he was a blur. So cool.

Review, please :)


	25. Chapter 25

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**Once again sorry for the wait, though you must admit this one didn't take nearly as long as last time, then again I did leave you on the edge of your seats so …. I guess it evens out ;)**

Gavin POV

We were heading out. Heading toward the place that had been haunting me since we got here. Heading to a place that represented nearly everything I had lost. It was time to get over it.

I stuffed the leaves that Tanu had given me into my front pocket. Warren had given me the job of planting, opening the potion and putting the fire fairies hair in. I was fast, so I was allowed to be in close proximity to the bottle.

I carefully placed the bottle and the hair into a leather pouch tied to a string, and stored it around my neck. We had all agreed that this would be the safest place to put it.

When we reached the outside of the broken down old building, we all waited for Warren to repeat his instructions.

He beckoned us all in and whispered, "Seth, you're Guard One, you wait outside the building. Tanu, Guard Two, you wait inside the second door we reach. Vanessa, Distraction One, we want everyone as far away from Gavin as possible. I'm Distraction Two. Gavin, you're the Deliverer, plant, open and start melting the potion." Everyone nodded and Warren continued, "Remember, after exactly two minutes, run as fast you can. Gavin, I don't care where you are, or what you're doing, at the two minute mark, you drop the hair onto the potion. Got it?"

I nodded quickly, wanting to get this over with. Warren looked at his watch and counted down the seconds. "Three… two… one…" he counted silently, holding up fingers. At zero, we all started running.

Seth was the first to leave the group, he hid by the front door, then Tanu, he stopped at the next door we went by. Vanessa branched off from our group of three, after a few seconds I heard her screaming and making a racket, getting people in a different section of the building. Then Warren left, also yelling and making a ruckus.

I was alone, I glanced down at my watch, I still had one minute before it was time to activate the potion. I kept running, trying to get as deep into the building as possible.

When I had 30 seconds left, I stopped and got everything out of the leather pouch and set it on the floor. I chewed my leaves while working on the bottle.

I groaned in frustration when the stopper refused to open. I pulled and pulled but it wouldn't budge. 15 seconds. I nearly screamed in anger when top still wouldn't open. 10 seconds. At last the cork came out. I held the hair in my hand, ready. I watched my watch intently, waiting for the last 5 seconds to pass.

I dropped the hairs. Immediately they began melting the ice, burning their way through.

I sprinted out of the room, surprised when I saw just how fast I could go. My legs propelled me forward at monumental speeds, carrying me out of the building.

Sweat dripped into my eyes, making everything blurry. I tried to blink it out quickly, the last thing I needed was to run into the wall at 30 miles per hour.

I glanced at my watch. I had 90 seconds to get out of range. I ran faster, pushed myself to limits I didn't know I had. I flew out of the building with 60 seconds to go.

I ran and ran, praying that I would get out of range. 10 seconds… 5 seconds… 2 seconds. Nothing happened. When I was sure I had out run the ice, I looked behind me.

About a 100 yards behind me, the woods had turned crystalline. Everything sparkled in an invisible layer of ice.

Now to find out if everyone else had gotten away.

**Frantic Reader: Oh! We had better review or else she will kill our favorite characters!!!! **

**Evil Authoress: MWHAHAHA! It's true, I could kill.... *drum roll* WARREN!**

**Frantic Reader: NO!!!!**

**Evil Authoress: You better review then!**

**P.S. There is now a Fablehaven forum up! So come and keep me and xpskl company!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters**

**Thank you to all those reviews and to all those who joined the forum! I adore you all :)**

**Gavin POV**

I started running, enjoying the feeling of whizzing past the trees, running faster than I could have ever dreamed I could run.

I figured that everyone would be sort of spread out around the entrance to the building, we should all have been pretty close together.

My feet pounded against the ground in a steady, nonstop rhythm, like I was keeping time. I found Vanessa first, she was leaning against a tree, still breathing heavily from running.

I kept going, I didn't like talking to Vanessa very much, she reminded me of a cat. Sly and sneaky, always looking for a way past your defenses. It unnerved me, and it didn't help that she was ridiculously beautiful.

I ran for a few more minutes, before I came into a little cleared out spot in the trees, and saw Seth. He was standing funny, with one of his legs too far back, and it sparkled a little, like it was covered in… oh God.

**Seth POV**

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. Please tell me this isn't happening to me. I stared down at my leg. I had to look at it, because I couldn't feel it. From my foot to the bottom of my thigh was frozen all the way through with ice.

It was hardly visible, I had been expecting white-ice, like in the winter. The invisibility of this ice made it even more formidable, more dangerous.

I continued to stare, completely horrified, at my leg. The clear substance completely incased it, and I could feel it soaking into my flesh, going all the way down into my bones. My foot was frozen to the ground, making it impossible to move.

My whole body felt like it was frozen. Instead of just my leg, my blood had run cold, my brain would not work, and I couldn't have moved if I tried. Ice wasn't trapping me from the leg up, my mind was.

I snapped out of my reverie when I heard somebody coming towards me. I looked around just as Gavin emerged from the trees.

He froze (excuse my pun) when he saw my leg. I just looked at him, I didn't know how to explain. We both just sat there for a moment, him staring at my leg, me staring at him.

Finally he looked at me and choked out, "I'll go get help…" then he left, and I was alone again.

I waited for what felt like hours, before Gavin came back with Tanu, Warren and Vanessa. They all gathered around me and began talking at once. I tuned them all out, listening only to snippets of what they were saying.

Mostly they were reassuring me, I don't know why, it wasn't really possible to reassure me when my leg was submerged in frozen liquid that wouldn't melt for the next hundred years. I didn't want to be reassured.

Tanu was making a silent inventory of all the potions he had or knew of that could possibly get my leg to unfreeze, so far he wasn't having any luck. After a few minutes he looked at me with a hopeless expression and said, "Seth, there's nothing, we're going to have to amputate your leg."

**Well… I didn't kill anyone. ;) Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters.**

**You all seem very shocked that I am cutting off Seth's leg! You should have predicted this… MWHAHAHAHAHA :D**

**Seth POV**

I was numb. I didn't feel any shock or any panic when Tanu said… it. I couldn't think the word to myself, it just wouldn't come.

I blinked slowly as the whole group watched me. Each had a combination of horror, sympathy and shock on their faces, and each stared at me, waiting for me to answer.

After a few seconds of silence I cleared my throat and said, "Okay, do it." A collective gasp went around the circle, and Tanu stepped forward. "Do you want to be put to sleep, or do you want to watch?" he asked as he started digging through his potions bag.

I thought about it, if I was going to get my leg cut off, it would kind of cool to tell people that I had watched it happen. But for once, the thought of a story didn't tempt me, just thinking about my flesh being cut open, my bone sawed in half…. It nauseated me.

"Sleep, please." I told Tanu, he nodded and pulled out one more potion. He knelt by me, and started giving me potions.

He handed me a purple one for pain and a blue one to help me sleep. Tanu continued to talk to me while we waited for the sleep potion to work, I knew he was trying to distract me, but I didn't mind.

Slowly, the blue potion ate away at my vision, and I succumbed to the blackness that threatened to envelop me.

**Half-Hour Later**

When I felt myself regaining consciousness, I tried to run from it. I didn't want to face reality right now. I didn't want to open my eyes and see…

I clenched my eyes shut tighter, and balled my hands up into fists. Just open your eyes, I told myself, no big deal. Yet the more I reasoned with myself, the harder that simple act became.

Finally, in an act that took nearly all of my strength, I opened my eyes. Slowly, I lifted my head up to look. Just before I was high enough to see my leg, my eyes snapped shut again.

I lifted myself the rest of the way and began to open my eyes. My eyelids reluctantly pulled back, and….

**I'm so mean :) Review, please!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters**

**I'm sorry about the mean cliffy :( but you all know that you secretly like cliffies ;)**

**Gavin POV**

Watching Seth's leg come off had been absolutely horrific. Tanu had used an acid-like potion that had quickly eaten through the muscles and bones, severing his leg from the rest of his body. Then he had used an eerie crimson colored potion to make skin grow over the exposed flesh.

We all waited with bated breath for Seth to wake up. He took his sweet time, staying under for thirty minutes after he had been put to sleep.

Eventually he opened his eyes, but he didn't look at his leg right away. He stared up at the sky for several minutes, before slowly starting to sit up. His eyes closed again as they got close to looking at his legs, but then they flew open, taking in the whole scene.

His eyes got huge when they took in the stump where his leg used to be, his mouth gaped open and he went pale. I thought for a minute that he was going to throw up, but he just stared.

For what felt like days, Seth's eyes stayed locked on where his leg used to be. Finally, he wrenched his eyes away from the sight of his stump and looked at us. "When are we going home?" Was all he said, no questions about his leg, no pleading for comfort.

At first none of answered, but then Warren cleared his throat and said, "Now, we're leaving now." and with that, we headed back to Fablehaven.

**Kendra POV**

Finally, after what seemed like way to long, we heard a car coming into Fablehaven. We all ran outside to hail the conquering heroes. I smiled in relief, I had missed Gavin way too much, never again was he going on a mission without me if I could help it.

I beamed when Gavin stepped out of the car, but he didn't come straight towards me. Instead he seemed to be helping someone out of the car. A million possibilities ran through my mind, each more tragic than the last.

But no imagining could have prepared me for the moment when Seth climbed out of the car with only one leg.

My whole world stopped, nothing moved, no thoughts went through my mind. In that one moment, time froze. Then it went into overdrive, my brain whizzed through scenario after scenario, bears, rabid dogs, poisonous plants, everyone of them became a possibility.

Blood pumped through my veins at near boiling temperature, yet my skin remained cold as ice. I nearly cried out when Seth started walking towards us, leaning on Gavin.

When Gavin saw me, he whispered something to Seth, then gave him to Warren. He ran to my side, and asked real quietly, "Are you okay?"

Then I passed out.

**Review, please :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Guys, I'm really sorry but I am experiencing ginormous amounts of writers block write now. It's hard to even sit down and write this darn note. Please excuse me if I take forever to update or the next few chapters of this story suck. I'm really trying to get over this, but it's taking an awfully long time.

If you have any suggestion on how to get over this horrible affliction, or if you know of something that helps you or someone you know, please help me! Also if you have any ideas, I am very open right now.

Thank you very much for reading this and (hopefully) being tolerant of my inner demons. Good bye!


	30. Chapter 30

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of it's characters**

**I am dedicating this chapter to the wonderful, amazing, awesome Some things I just don't know, because she was the hundredth reviewer *throw colorful, glittery confetti!* She also gave me my longest review ever on "Fablehaven: The Real Story" she deserves every bit of this chapter. In honor of her amazing awesomeness, I am putting in a character of hers. I needed a villain, and she very graciously is letting me use one of her creations, enjoy :)**

**Seth POV**

It was sort of gratifying that Kendra had fainted, but I couldn't wait until she woke up. I really wanted to see her really sorry over all the times she had been mean to me, wishing she gave me better Christmas presents etc.

I could feel everyone's eyes darting towards my leg while Warren told our story. Every few seconds someone's eyes would glance at my stump.

It hurt to think 'my stump.' It was so… harsh. Reality grated against my brain, trying to force it's way inside. But my brain fought back, refusing to accept the truth. Every time my eyes fell on the place where my leg had been, my mind would recoil. It would reject the image and try to wipe it from reality. If I didn't think about it, I could almost convince myself that my leg was still there.

Then Warren reached the point in the story when they found me. He cleared his throat and said, "I guess I don't really need to tell you what… um, happened there." Everybody looked at the floor, refusing to meet anybody else's eyes.

Grandma was the first to speak up, "We'll have to find you a prosthetic, Seth. They make really good ones now, I hear. They look real and I'm sure you'll be able to walk and run and everything else…" she continued to ramble. It sounded like she was trying to reassure herself more than me.

Grandpa held his hand up, and Grandma stopped talking. He smiled at her and started talking, "Ruth is right, Seth. We'll find a doctor to go to as soon as we can. But first, we need a story. The leg is cut clean off, it's obvious it was done by human hands. What do we tell them?"

Everybody thought for a few minutes, before Tanu said, "We could tell them we were in India, or somewhere else that isn't advanced in medicine. We could say that he contracted gangrene, and he would have died if the limb was not removed." Grandpa nodded, "That would make sense. We'll go with that."

As soon as we had reached this decision, we heard a small creak on the stairs. I looked up to see Kendra, her eyes wide and watery, looking down at me. She began to cry as she looked at my stump, and sat down on the step she had been standing on.

Gavin went to her, and put her head on his shoulder. He rubbed small circles on her back, comforting her. I felt a sudden, overwhelming feeling of nausea as I watched Gavin.

He could walk, by himself. He was mobile, and in one peace. Jealousy mounted as I looked around the room and saw a _pair_ of legs on each person. I was a cripple, a freak. Until I got a prosthetic, I was completely at the mercy of this wound. And I hated it.

**I know it's probably not my best work. But I think the writer's block has finally ended! Review, please**


	31. Chapter 31

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: All this belongs to Brandon Mull**

**Sorry I'm taking so long to update guys! I'll try to do better, I promise**

**Xyne POV**

They had taken him. A group of talented mortals had come and snatched him out of my fingers. After centuries of evading capture, the fool had gotten himself caught in a trap that a dog could have avoided. A mere parlor trick had apprehended the great Sphinx.

The Sphinx was my consort, or that was what my subjects thought of him as. I knew that I did not control him, nor did I try. But my people saw me as all powerful, and I would prefer that they continued to think that. So I let them think that I was in charge, and I let the Sphinx think that he was.

In truth, I was not sure which of us was stronger. The Sphinx was more well known, and was thought of in the magical community as the most powerful being alive.

But there were others, demons and warlocks stronger than the Sphinx could ever dream of being. They kept their heads down, and avoided recognition. They controlled things behind the scenes, using people like the Sphinx as puppets.

I was one such being. I controlled a great many people who worshiped and obeyed me. They lived in the far South, in a place known by the outside world as Antarctica. They lived primitively, under the ground. They had been undiscovered as of yet because they were miles and miles under the ice. The pathways up to the surface had frozen years ago. I maintained the small holes traveling to the surface for air, but I had allowed the giant staircases to close off. I didn't want my people escaping.

They called me Xyne, which meant 'terrible one' in their language. It was an apt description, I had no mercy for mortals. I was one of the oldest demons alive, even I could not remember a time when I did not exist, I was permanent and forever.

When the wizards had been capturing my brethren, I had gone to live with my people for a time. The wizards searched for me, but did not look under the ice. I had escaped, and had been thriving. That had been when I met the Sphinx.

The man had attracted my attention from the beginning, he was powerful and strong. When he had discovered my people, I was shocked. Never before had anyone found the colony of human beings living underneath the surface. I had visited him in his dreams, threatening him with death if he dared to tell anyone about my civilization. He had agreed, and I had descended to speaking with him.

He intrigued me greatly. He had patience, a virtue I had never mastered, and slowly, ever so slowly, he had won me over. Ever since then, he had lived with me. He left for years at a time, organizing two groups of people, while siding only with one.

But now he was gone for good. I growled, unable to contain my frustration. My lips peeled back over my teeth as I thought about the people who had dared take the Sphinx from me_. _They would pay, they would pay dearly.

**I would once again like to thank Some things I just don't know for the use of her character! **


	32. Chapter 32

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Mr. Brandon Mull owns everything**

**I feel so good! Not physically, but I _want_ to write again! I haven't been really excited about it since my writers block, but I feel newly invigorated and ready to produce something great!**

Kendra POV

I sat at the end of Seth's bed and sighed. For the past ten minutes he had been laying there and in random intervals sitting up and saying, "It was all a dream, I didn't lose my leg!" Then he would look at his healing stump and immediately go back under the blankets and do it all over again.

"Seth." I said, "No matter how many times you do that, you're leg is not going to magically appear." A muffled answer came from the bed, "How do you know?" I sighed again, and pulled the covers back to reveal Seth.

His eyes were tightly shut, and his fingers were crossed. He grudgingly opened one eye, and said, "Excuse me, could you please replace my blankets, I'm cold." In response I just looked at him, waiting. Eventually he opened his other eye and sat up. "What?" he asked.

"Seth, you cannot lay here all day pitying yourself and pretending your leg is still there." The words fell from my mouth quickly, trying to get it over with. Seth just looked back at me dubiously and asked simply, "Why?"

For a minute I had no answer. Who was I to tell him what to do? I hadn't lost my leg, maybe this was his way of coping. But I regathered my nerves and said, "Because you can't. You are a Knight of the Dawn and a Sorenson, you are not allowed to give up because of this."

He knew that I wasn't just talking about today. For the past week he had been silent and brooding. He wouldn't eat and he hardly ever came downstairs. The last time he had come out of our room was to go see Dr. Taylor for a fitting on his new prosthetic.

His new leg would be ready in 3 days, and all of us had hoped that this news would help cheer him up. But it hadn't, to say the least. When the doctor had told him, he had simply nodded. No smiles, no hope, no… anything.

As I looked at him his whole countenance seemed to have changed. His eyes were dark and flat, no mischievous grins flicked across his face. He looked… dead.

In response to my outburst, Seth just sort of sat there. He seemed to be thinking of ways to win this argument, but couldn't find a loophole in my reasoning. Just looking at him was making me mad.

With a sudden burst of energy, I stood up and screamed. Shocked out of his monotony he asked, "What the crap is your problem?"

But I had gotten the response I wanted. For a moment, life had come back into Seth's face, for just a split second he had been in the world again. I grabbed that second, and used it.

"Oh my gosh! Seth, help me, I'm bleeding!" I lied quickly, hoping to get a reaction. I carefully kept the part of me that was 'bleeding' out of sight. Seth looked seriously alarmed, and tried to get out of his bed.

He somehow accomplished to worm his way onto the floor and crawled over to where I was sitting. By that time I was nearly rolling around laughing, amazed that for once a lie of mine had worked on Seth. Once he got to me, he found out pretty quickly that I wasn't bleeding.

He pretended to be mad for a minute, but soon began laughing with me. I helped him up and sat him back on his bed. Then for the first time that week, he asked me what was for dinner.

**I just felt like I had to put this chapter in here. Review please!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: Fablehaven belongs to Mr. Mull**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter, and this idea was Miss ABalletEmpress' so, thank her!**

Seth POV

You have to be kidding me. Grandma and I had just gotten to Dr. Taylor's office, and it turned out that my new prosthetic wouldn't be here for another week. So, for now, I was using an old, disgusting thing that didn't resemble a leg whatsoever.

Dr. Taylor explained to me how it worked, and attached it to my stump. As I tried to walk around the office, it was a relief to be able to stand without help, but it was obvious that this was going to be interesting.

Every other step the knee would lock, so I had to bang on the back of it to get it to loosen again. My stump didn't like my new leg either. It was itchy and felt like it didn't belong there. I could tell that the next week was going to be quite the experience.

When we got home, I could see Warren trying to hold back his giggles over my pathetic excuse for a prosthetic. I told them all that the Thing wasn't permanent.

By the end of the day, I had developed a love-hate relationship with the thing. It was nice not needing anybody's help, but that was pretty much the only up side. The ankle joint squeaked like a dying squirrel, the knee's habit of locking had nearly thrown me on the ground several times, and the darn thing just needed to die.

When I took it off to sleep, it seemed to glare at me from the closet. By the end of the night, I was convinced that it was plotting against me. The next day proved I was right, the Thing had it in for me.

I fell over it I can't even count how many times. It would get tangled up in things, leaving a path of general destruction behind me. Grandma had tentatively suggested that maybe I should take it off and sit for a while, but that would be letting the Thing win.

I persevered, refusing to let the Thing get the best of me. I went outside and walked around the yard again and again, making the Thing work. It didn't like that much, and tried to buck me off. I was sweating profusely by the time I went back inside, from frustration or exertion, I really have no idea.

As the week went on, I began keeping a tally. Every time I fell down, it got a point, for every fifteen minutes I walked without tripping, I got a point.

For the first two days, the Thing was winning by a long shot. But as I learned it's tricks, I began to catch up. On day five we were tied, and all through day six we switched places. But on the last day, I finally got a substantial lead.

I gloated silently all the way to Dr. Taylor's office, reveling in my victory. The Thing was going away forever, and I had beat the crap out of it!

As Dr. Taylor showed me my new prosthetic, I felt overwhelming relief. But when I had to handover the Thing, I was actually a little sad. After all, we had been through a lot together.

I mentally promised the Thing that I would never forget him, and I was pretty sure that he felt the same way.

**Once again, thank you to ABalletEmpress!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven**

**Thank you to all the marvelous reviewers! **

**Kendra POV**

Warren was missing, for the past 24 hours no one had seen him. Needless to say, we were a little worried. He had supposed to have been going out for a routine check on the nipsies. Ever since Grandpa had heard about the last incident, he had been keeping an eye on them.

Warren had gone out yesterday at 6:00, and should have been back around 8:30, but he still wasn't here. Dale had gone and checked his cabin, Grandpa had checked out the place where the nipsies were and all of us had gone and looked for him at the pond.

After another day we were frantic, something had happened to Warren. Yet no one seemed to be able to figure out what. Grandpa sat at the table for hours, pouring over a map of Fablehaven, trying to figure out where he might be. Dale and Tanu had searched the rest of the preserve today, looking even in the farthest corners of the preserve. But Warren was no where to be found.

**Warren POV**

I tramped my way through the path home, I was late but I doubted anybody would notice. The nipsies were fine, a squabble had come up between the 3rd and 5th Kingdoms, but they had been able to resolve it peaceably.

As I walked, I noticed a sound coming from a birch tree. It was like chimes, but there wasn't any wind. I approached the tree and looked up. A woman was sitting in the branches, looking down at me and laughing.

I immediately felt drawn to the woman, she was incredibly beautiful and her laughter sounded like pure joy. Somewhere deep in my bones, I knew that this girl shouldn't be here. I wasn't deep enough into the forest for her to be a hamadryad, and no other creature regularly took the shape of a human being. But I pushed the feeling down and called up to the woman.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked her. With astounding grace, the girl slipped off the branch and landed next to me. "You." She answered me.

I felt dizzy, she smelled so good, and her voice sounded like clear water gently falling from her lips. She had long pale hair, that shone like snow. Her eyes were a light, light blue and her skin was alabaster white.

Her pale fingers caught mine and she whispered in my ear. "Come with me." I didn't even resist, and let her lead me into woods.

**Xyne POV**

I have caught one, five more to go.

**Review, please.**


	35. Chapter 35

A Continuation

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the marvelous Mr. Mull

Thank you so much to all who reviewed the last chapter!

**Seth POV**

All of us still at Fablehaven had spread out across the preserve looking for Warren, I had been assigned to the south-eastern corner, so I was heading there now.

We had decided that there was a very small chance that Warren was off the preserve, if he had gotten lost it was on the inside. The more likely possibility was that he had been captured by a creature on the preserve, on of the creepier inhabitants might be holding him ransom or trying to make him their eternal servant.

Either way, he was here somewhere. I had looked pretty much everywhere that Grandpa had told me too, and I was fairly sure that he had given me the most boring part of Fablehaven just to spite me. The whole landscape was completely different from the rest of the preserve.

It was covered in grain instead of trees. Apparently this was for these gopher-things that lived here. There were several hundred of them living under the soil, and they hardly ever came above ground. Grandpa said they carried some serious magic, they just weren't very public about it.

Anyway, I was heading back to the house when I saw human footprints. They were too small to be Warren's or any one else that I knew was at Fablehaven for that matter. I started following them deeper into the field until I ran into the minor shrubbery that led to the trees.

I stopped when the path ended. I really shouldn't go off the path, especially with my bum leg. But it was just _so_ tempting. Curiosity boiled through my blood, and carried me into the woods. Now that I had gone in, I most definitely not coming out. The dirt was soft from rain the night before, so each footprint was clear and distinct, I could see all five toes on the imprint in the soil.

I picked my way carefully through the greenery, trying to make sure my prosthetic didn't give me any trouble. This one behaved much more appropriately than the Thing had, but it still wasn't the funnest thing in the world to use, at least this one sorta looked like a leg.

I hadn't gotten far when the metal got tangled in a particularly daunting patch of weeds. Impatiently I began freeing myself. I became fully absorbed in the task, and didn't notice anybody else until a pale pair of hands began helping me.

I nearly had a heart-attack, and tried to jump away. Unfortunately, one of my legs was refusing me movement, and I ended up on the ground. In shock, I looked for the source of the hands. It wasn't very hard to find, a girl was standing in front of me, laughing at my fall.

My ears turned red and I tried to get back up. I figured the girl must be a hamadryad, she wasn't animalistic enough to be a creature in disguise, and she had a nature-y quality that I associated with the nymphs.

As I clumsily attempted to return to my feet, the girl freed my prosthetic from the plants. I stood up and said, "Th-thank you." I sounded stupid even to myself. Something about this girl made me feel self-conscious and dumb. I suspected it might be because she was pretty.

I looked down at my feet and turned bright red. I felt her finger push my chin back up, "What's your name?" She asked me. I gulped audibly, "Seth Sorenson, I'm Stan's grandson." She nodded knowingly, "I'm Xyne, follow me." And for some odd reason, I did.

**Review, please**


	36. Chapter 36

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven**

**Goodness, I need to move this kidnapping process along, that's why these next few are going to be compiled into one chapter.**

**Grandma POV**

I was looking for Warren in the northeast corner of the preserve, when I heard a scream coming from the trees. I rushed over to the spot where the sound had come from.

I looked around, but couldn't find anything. Then, before I could even register what was going on, a huge weight fell out of a tree and clamped onto my neck. The force of the thing falling on me caused me to drop to the ground and black out.

**Grandpa POV**

Warren was nowhere to be found. I was heading back to the house to report, when I could have sworn I heard a hamadryad calling, "Mr. Sorenson? Mr. Sorenson could you come look at my tree just really quickly, I think it might have come down with something."

I sighed, but headed toward where the hamadryad was. I turned towards the bushes, and found the girl standing there. I began to approach her when she raised her hands and pulled back what looked like a homemade slingshot. She drew the elastic back, and before I could even raise a hand to protect myself, she loosed the stone.

It hit me in the head, and I fell over unconscious.

**Kendra POV**

I couldn't find Warren in my part of the preserve, and I headed back to the house to see if anyone else had experienced any better luck. When I got back to the house all the lights were still off and no one else had gotten back. I sighed and settled down with my book to wait.

After about half and hour, I heard somebody stumbling around in the yard. I went outside and turned on the porch light. I gasped when I saw Gavin, crawling past the boundary. He was bleeding and gasping for breath.

I ran down the steps, and helped him inside. I sat him down on the couch and went to get him some water. Once I had sufficiently covered him in bandages, I asked for an explanation.

Gavin looked up at me and said, "Something's out there, Kendra. Somebody kidnapped Warren, and there is no doubt in my mind that they have Seth and your Grandma and Grandpa. It's the only explanation for why they aren't back yet."

He took another drink of water and continued, "I was going through the woods, when I swore I heard somebody walking through the bushes. I took out my knife, but nothing showed up. Eventually I forgot about it, but later I heard it again. I was on my back then, and almost to the house too.

"Then _something_ grabbed me from behind. It held onto my neck, and scratched my face until I fell on the ground. It started hitting me on the head with a rock, and it stepped on my ankle. I'm pretty sure I sprained it. I almost blacked out, but I was so close to the boundary.

"I shook the thing off my back and crawled into the yard. And that's where you found me." He finished up his story, and sipped some more water.

I was incapable of speech. If Gavin was right, Seth, Warren, Grandma and Grandpa were all in the clutches of some mystery creature. And I had no idea what we were supposed to do.

**Review, please**


	37. Chapter 37

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven**

**This chapter was incredibly painful to write.**

**Gavin POV**

We had to find them. It was really our only choice, it wasn't like we could just abandon everybody. So Kendra and I went into the secret room in the attic and found a map of the preserve, some weapons and some other helpful tools. (Including a Sorenson-seeking medallion! Just kidding, that was for TAP and Becca)

Whoever or whatever was kidnapping the people of Fablehaven was powerful. If they hadn't been they wouldn't have had the power to take Warren, Grandpa, Grandma or even Seth. We would have to proceed with caution.

I tried to convince Kendra to stay behind, but she insisted that she come along. Kendra spoke to a couple of fairies, and found out that some strange things had been taking place in the old mansion. Apparently it had been completely incased in ice, and we figured that we should probably start there.

We called Hugo over and asked him to go get the cart, before we climbed in, I turned to Kendra. I was feeling desperate, and desperation gave me the strength to say what had been on my mind for way too long. I took Kendra's hand and said, "I love you. Just in case I don't get the chance to tell you later." Then I let go of her and climbed into the cart. She stood stalk still for a moment, then followed me.

I heard her lean up behind me and whisper, "I love you too." An electric shock ran up my spine, rendering me completely speechless. We didn't talk for the rest of the way, but just sat in silence. We were both thinking, I could tell.

When we reached the manor, we found out that the fairies reports had been correct. The whole house was covered in a slick layer of black ice. Obviously, something was going on inside. Kendra came up behind me and asked nervously, "What now?"

I shrugged, trying to keep the mood light, "We go inside I suppose. Keep behind me and hold on tight to your knife." Kendra followed my instructions and we approached the old house. I tried to kick in the front door, but it was frozen shut. I took out my lighter and began slowly melting the ice around the edge of the frame.

Finally, I weakened the ice enough to get the door to come open. The two of us slunk inside with the absolute silence of people who know they are in danger.

I looked around, everything appeared to be normal, when out of the shadows, a woman approached us. She had an ethereal beauty that captured my attention at once. I took a step towards her against my will. The woman laughed and said, "I suppose you are looking for _them._" She pointed up, and for a moment I didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

I searched for a moment, then my eyes fell upon one of the most gruesome sights I had ever seen. Four people were being hung from their wrists by the ceiling. Dry blood crusted their wrists and arms. Deep, red gashes covered each of their faces, someone had taken a knife to each of them and very precisely carved an intricate "X."

I heard Kendra gasp behind me, and without meaning to, I backed up and clamped my hand over her eyes. I myself could not look away, horror dawned on me as I realized that the forms were Seth, Warren and Mr. and Mrs. Sorenson. I felt Kendra slip to her knees, and I followed suit.

I took her into my arms as she began to sob, completely forgetting about the presence of the she-demon. The woman let us sit for a few moments before laughing quietly. "It disturbs you, to see your friends and relatives? My goodness, I thought you would be glad to have found them." She smirked and demanded, "On your feet."

We did as we were told, and stood up. Kendra remained wrapped in my arms, quivering. The woman smiled, "Oh, so you two are attached? How convenient." She practically purred the last two words, sending a cold chill up my spine.

With a speed that was nearly inconceivable, she took Kendra from me. She twirled her around to face me and put a knife against her throat. A deep, guttural sound came from my throat as I prepared to launch myself at the monster.

"Don't do it. Do not cross Xyne boy, you will regret it and so will she." Tiny beads of crimson leaked out of Kendra's throat, and I backed up a few steps.

Xyne smiled, "Good, now let us decide on your punishment. From what I can tell you had a part in the capture of my husband, and you will _pay for it._ Let us see, I grow weary of slicing people open. Besides," she chuckled, "we wouldn't want to ruin your handsome face, would we? No, and you have a high endurance for pain, do you not? I can tell these things, you know. But your _feelings,_ they are rather unruly aren't they?" I stood like a statue, waiting. Xyne sliced a gash in Kendra's cheek and pushed her onto the floor. With a gasp I tried to go to her, but Xyne blocked my way. She stood nose to nose with me and said quietly, "Yes, that hurt didn't it. More than it hurt her I'm sure."

My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to pop out of my chest, my brain felt overheated and my nerve endings were all screaming in pain. As blood leaked from Kendra, my entire being drained of energy.

With a whirl, Xyne separated herself from me and knelt next to Kendra. With a demonic smile she went to work. Her knife carved a long line from her ankle all the way to her collarbone. Kendra screamed as the blade crept up her body, leaving a trail of red behind it.

I fell to my knees and tried to block out the screams, I closed my eyes and squeezed my head in my hands. Desperate tears ran down my face, mixing with Kendra's blood. Suddenly, the screaming subsided and I knew that Kendra had passed out.

With bestial strength I threw myself at Xyne. She was on her feet before I could even reach her. With a laugh that chilled me to the bone, she engaged me in combat. We fought all the way up the staircase, and before I knew it we were right in front of the place where everyone was tied to the ceiling. Xyne thrust her knife into the air and cut the ropes that were holding my friends, and they went plummeting to the floor.

I jumped over the banister and followed them down, bracing myself so I wouldn't break my leg when I landed. I went to Warren and checked his pulse, it was faint but there. Same with Mr. and Mrs. Sorenson. Finally I moved to Seth. He stirred when my fingers touched his throat. Good, nobody was dead yet.

I heard Xyne slide down the banister of the stairs, and I was on my feet and facing her faster than I knew I could move. I lunged at her, thrusting my knife deep into her heart. I heard her give the little sigh that accompanied a surprise death.

Then, with a shock, I realized that I was in pain. I had a knife sticking out of my chest. Before Xyne had died she had managed to kill me.


	38. Chapter 38

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven**

**Seth POV**

When I woke up I was in an incredible amount of pain. My wrists were numb, and my hands were still blue from loss of circulation. I sat up and felt my head begin to pound. I was about to lay back down when I saw Gavin.

He was laying about two feet away from me with a knife in his chest. I summoned all my remaining strength and crawled over to him. He was obviously still breathing, each breath was making a painful, rasping noise and shaking his whole torso. But I was pretty sure that it was actually a bad sign.

I tried to remember the little first aid that I had bothered to learn. I knew better than to take the knife out, the bleeding would kill him. From the angle the knife was at, I was pretty sure it hadn't _quite_ hit his heart, which explained why he wasn't dead.

I crawled over to where Warren was laying and tried to shake him awake. His eyes just barely came undone and he groaned as the pain hit. "Warren, you've got to help. Gavin got stabbed, and I don't know what to do."

He sat up and followed me over to Gavin. "We've got to get him somewhere clean and full of medical supplies. Unfortunately, none of us are in any kind of state to carry him home." He evaluated the wound, peeling off Gavin's shirt and poking the flesh around the knife.

And then a miracle happened, Hugo showed up. Apparently he had been told to stay outside, and he had decided to disobey his orders by coming to check on us. Warren gave him instructions to take Gavin and Kendra back to the house, then come pick the rest of us up.

He did as he was told, and within a half an hour, all of us were being doctored by Tanu. He had been gone while we were looking for Warren, but had come back about an hour ago.

Tanu managed to get the knife out of Gavin's stomach, and bandage him up. He put a soothing salve on everybody's scars, apparently it would help them heal to the point that we would only have a faint X on each cheek and some marks on our wrists. Kendra had been nearly as close to death as Gavin had, but Tanu had fixed her too.

So overall the only person that had died was Xyne. Grandpa had explained that as a weaker demon, she could die in combat.

All of us were on the mend, though admittedly shaken up by the experience. I had nightmares about it every time I fell asleep, and my wrists were still in constant pain. But at least we were all still alive.

**I fooled you guys! Actually I did plan to kill him, but... I just couldn't**


	39. Chapter 39

A Continuation

Hello, my darling readers! I'm afraid this isn't a real chapter, you see I've run out of ideas. Now, I could sit down and think of some, but I would really like to hear where _you_ guys want me to go with this. If you've noticed any untied ends in Fablehaven, or a sneaking suspicion about some subtle foreshadowing, please let me know. I'd really appreciate your guys' help and input. I can't promise your ideas will be used, but hopefully one of them will spark something!

- Much love,

linguisticsrock


	40. Chapter 40

**A Continuation**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Fablehaven-related. **

**Thank you to all of you for your fantastic ideas! Unfortunately, I had a dream. Yes, a dream in which my story ended. So I decided that it really was time to end this. So please enjoy this final chapter of "A Continuation."**

15 Years Later

Kendra POV

"Hailey! Get in here, please." I rolled my eyes, as, for the third time, my little girl ignored me. I decided to leave it, Gavin would bring her in with him. I finished up dinner and set the table. I sent Hugo to ask Seth he was going to join us for dinner tonight.

Grandma and Grandpa had passed away five years ago, leaving Fablehaven to Seth and I. We had both stayed in the house until Gavin and I were married. Then Seth had moved out to Warren's old cabin, saying he 'couldn't stand being around us all the time.'

I laughed just thinking about Seth's disgusted face when he had seen my engagement ring. He had nearly refused to be the best man at the wedding, but eventually he had consented.

About a year later, Hailey had come along, wrecking havoc in all our lives. She was now 5, and shooting up like a weed.

To all of our surprise, Seth had managed to get married last year. He had convinced a hamadryad friend of Newel and Doren's that he was worth giving up immortality. I still had trouble comprehending that a nice girl like Rebecca would ever want to marry Seth.

But it had happened, and both Becca and I had babies on the way. I was personally hoping for a boy, but I knew Gavin wanted another little girl.

Hugo came back with Seth's decision to come over, so I set another place at the table. Gavin came into the house, dangling Hailey over his shoulder. I laughed at her insistent pleas to be let down, and started putting food on the table.

Seth entered the house next, along with Rebecca. We all sat down at the table, and started eating. Eventually we got to the topic of baby names. Rebecca playfully suggested horrible names like Gertrude and Helga. We all laughed when Seth suggest that we call a boy Anakin, then laughed harder when he looked hurt.

I sighed, everything was just as it should be.

**Thank you to everybody that read or reviewed. I'm very sad to see this story ending, but really it had to happen soon. All this started as an attempt to clear Gavin's name, and went for 50 chapters plus a 40 chapter sequel. I really hope all of you enjoyed reading this half as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, one last time, please review. ;)**


End file.
